Chess
| affiliation = Wapol Pirates (disbanded), Drum Kingdom (former) | occupation = Head of staff; Pirate | jva = Yusuke Numata | Odex eva = Chuck Powers | 4kids eva = Jimmy Zoppi | Funi eva = Kyle C. Jones }} Chess is a former minister of defense serving under Wapol. After the attack of Blackbeard, he became a pirate together with Kuromarimo still under Wapol. Appearance Chess is a man who is a bit taller than average. He has wavy lips and a sad expression. He wears a checkered jester-like green-blue costume with purple lining at the end of the sleeves, a white winter cape with purple lining, that he ties against his chest, and grey buttons, with a light brown bow and a bag of arrows on his back. He has dark green pants, and blue shoes with white buckles. Six years ago, he wore a pointy green-blue hood on his head. Personality As head of staff, Chess writes down every new law Wapol makes, along with everything he eats. Chess is quite cocky, often stating that he has figured out his foe's weakness. He also will not hesitate to hurt innocent bystanders. Just like Kuromarimo, he seems to be very loyal and respectful towards Wapol.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 15 Chapter 136 and Episode 82, Chess fights Dalton. Abilities and Powers Chess is a skilled archer that can even aim and fire multiple arrows at the same time. Attacks : Chess shoots a flaming arrow at his opponent. This attack makes a great combo attack with Kuromarimo's Eleki-Marimo attack because the Afros he attaches make easy targets and increase the damage of his attack. History Past Chess became the head of staff after Wapol became king. He approved everything that Wapol did including eliminating all of the doctors on Drum Island, except the Isshi-20.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 142 and Episode 81, Chess approves of Wapol's decisions labeling it as "politics". One day, Blackbeard arrived on Drum Island and begun the destruction of the island. Chess, along with Kuromarimo, followed Wapol who cowardly escaped Drum Island. For nearly a year in exile, he spent his life as a pirate.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 15 Chapters 133-134 and Episode 80, Dalton explains why Wapol turned to piracy. Drum Island Arc Chess and the rest of the Wapol Pirates crossed the path of the Straw Hat Pirates when the crew spotted him "standing on water" but it turns out he was standing on top of Wapol's submarine and began to attack the Straw Hat Pirates. But they stopped the attack after Luffy sent Wapol into the sea. Chess and the Wapol Pirates decided to rescue their king and swore vengeance on the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 15 Chapter 132 and Episode 79, Chess and Kuromarimo decide to flee in order to help Wapol. One day later, Chess and the Wapol Pirates returned to Drum Island after one year of exile and began to terrorize the inhabitants. Kuromarimo also learned that the Straw Hat Pirates are also in Drum Island. Dalton tried to stop them, but Chess used his arrows to stop him. After they defeated Dalton, Chess and the Wapol Pirates were buried by an avalanche caused by the Lapahns. Thinking that it was the avalanche was caused by the Straw Hat Pirates, Chess, Wapol and Kuromarimo decided to pursue the Straw Hat Pirates. Chess, Kuromarimo and Wapol managed to find Luffy who is carrying Nami and Sanji to Kureha who is living at Wapol's former castle. They tried to attack him, but Luffy dodged the attack. They continued the attack until the Lapahns stopped Chess and Kuromarimo, giving Luffy time to escape. Soon afterwards Chess, Kuromarimo and Wapol defeated the Lapahns.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 138 and Episode 83, Wapol and his group defeat the Lapahns. Chess, Kuromarimo and Wapol then go to Drum Castle with the help of Robson so Wapol can evict Kureha and Chopper out of his castle. Once arrived, they confronted not only Kureha and Chopper, but also Luffy and Sanji. When Luffy nearly sent Wapol off the cliff with a punch, Chess and Kuromarimo saved him just in time. Chess tried to send his arrows at Sanji, but Luffy stopped him. After being humiliated again by Luffy, Wapol then used his Baku Baku no Mi abilities to fuse Chess and Kuromarimo into Chessmarimo.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 147 and Episode 87, Wapol uses his "royal" technique. After transforming, Chessmarimo vows to protect Wapol, and then engage a fight with Chopper. The reindeer then eats a Rumble Ball, and much to Chessmarimo surprise, he achieves more than his regular 3 transformations. After witnessing him evading their attacks with Jump Point, and blocking them with Guard Point, and even destroying their hammers with Arm Point, Chopper uses his Brain Point to locate Chessmarimo's weak spot. After identifying his chin as the weak point, Chessmarimo is defeated by Chopper's Kokutei Roseo.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 149 and Episode 88, Chessmarimo fights Chopper. Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *Aim! The King of Berry *One Piece: Round the Land Support Appearances *Grand Battle! 2 References Site Navigation ca:Chess fr:Chess zh:傑斯 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Wapol Pirates Category:Snipers Category:Drum Island Characters Category:Alabasta Saga Antagonists